


Be quiet

by BreakingFree01



Series: Kinktober 2019 [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, ChanBaek - Freeform, KaiSoo - Freeform, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Masturbation, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, accidental arousal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 23:04:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20897597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreakingFree01/pseuds/BreakingFree01
Summary: "Nini?”“Hmmm.”“Are you hard?” Jongin felt the heat return to his cheeks when he processed this question. He cursed mentally at the tight pants he was wearing, he tightened his grip around Kyungsoo, burying his face on his boyfriend’s neck. “Do you need help?”“What?”





	Be quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back!!!
> 
> This was a little longer, hope you guys enjoy.
> 
> Any feedback is appreciated.
> 
> Thanks for reading.

“Jongin we’re going to be late,” Kyungsoo screamed at the stairs for the most part. Jongin usually took longer to get ready, he should’ve known today was not going to be the exception. They still had to take the bus to Junmyeon’s place and Kyungsoo hated to be late. He was about to scream again when Jongin finally walked down the stairs, wearing an outfit he had picked for him. Kyungsoo’s eyes widened when he saw him, did not think he would look that good in it.

Although he should’ve known that too.

“How do I look?” Jongin looked unsure about the wardrobe change, he was used to going around in more comfortable closed and Kyungsoo had picked out some tight jeans with a purple sweater and a jacket. He looked like a combination of cute and hot.

“Well, doesn’t my boyfriend look really cute today,” Kyungsoo smiled at him, wiping off the imaginary dust from his jacket. Jongin pouted.

“Does that mean I don’t look cute other days?” He asked. Kyungsoo laughed getting closer to kiss his chin.

“You always look cute, however today you look _really_ cute,” Jongin gave him a half-hearted glare. “Let’s go.” They quickly went out of the apartment, holding hands on their way to the bus stop. Junmyeon regularly invited the group to dinners during the weekends to maintain the friendship as he liked to call it since with their busy jobs, they barely had time to talk to each other any other day.

Kyungsoo and Jongin waited happily at the bus stop and soon they saw a bus approaching them. Jongin lets Kyungsoo walk in first, there weren’t any empty seats so they stayed on the hall, Jongin standing behind Kyungsoo so he wouldn’t fall over. Kyungsoo leaned on him a few times to regain balance, standing on the bus has always been hard for him, being short he tends to move along with the bus every time it turned or stopped.

The bus made another stop along the way and more people walked in, the hall that was half empty was now packed with people, the reduced space made Jongin and Kyungsoo press closer to each other, to the point where Jongin can feel Kyungsoo’s butt pressing against his crotch, it wasn’t hard enough to make him uncomfortable but it’s there. There was a soft electric vibe running through him the moment it happened.

Jongin couldn’t wait for their stop to arrive.

On the next stop, someone that was sitting directly in front of them finally got off. Kyungsoo pushed back to let the person out, pressing his body even more to Jongin. Jongin took a sharp breath.

“Take this seat Nini,” Kyungsoo said, stepping to the side so he could seat. Jongin looked down at his boyfriend, shaking his head.

“Seat down,” He instructed and Kyungsoo sighed, giving him a look, one that Jongin would never dare to disobey. He smiled, kissing his boy’s cheek and sitting down. He then patted his lap for Kyungsoo to sit with him. His boyfriend smiled and sat on his lap, Jongin embracing him as soon as he did. Jongin felt the soft pressure on his crotch again, making his dick twitch slightly. He felt his cheeks burning and hid his face on Kyungsoo’s back.

He had to control himself.

Kyungsoo did not weight that much so maybe he could manage to get there without a full hard-on. It did not help that people were pushing him on the way in and out, making him press the semi-erection that was trying to peak through his pants.

It was a horrible day to use those tight pants.

Their stop finally arrived and Jongin felt so relieved to be out in the cold air of Seoul, holding Kyungsoo’s hand. His cheeks and ears were burning, he kept his eyes on his shoes to keep Kyungsoo from seeing the blush he was wearing. They walked the rest of the way until they finally reached Junmyeon and Jongdae’s apartment building.

They greeted the known doorman on their way to the elevator. Jongin pushed the button to go up and they waited for it to arrive. Junmyeon and Jongdae lived on the 5th floor so taking the stairs was a big no for both. The doors open and they walked inside, pushing the corresponding button with the floor they were heading to.

On the way up the elevator stopped at least three more times, opening its doors and letting more people in, who did the same process as them. The elevator had the capacity for at least ten people, Jongin counted at least eight inside. They soon found themselves at the back of the elevator pressed against each other, Jongin’s semi-erection was not thankful for this stunt.

Or maybe it was.

They get off on the fifth floor, pushing past the rest of the people and walking to the apartment before knocking on the door.

Jongdae was the one to open the door, he smiled and rolled his eyes when he heard the noise coming from inside the house.

“Welcome to the mess that is this dinner party,” He stepped to the side letting them in. They put their coats on a closet next to the door and walked in with Jongdae. “Jun is having a heart attack in the kitchen, Chanyeol and Baekhyun are playing video games in the living room, Minseok and Sehun are on their way and I think Xing is sleeping on the balcony.”

“So, indeed a mess,” Kyungsoo laughed before turning to Jongin. “I’ll check if Junmyeon needs help.” Jongin nodded, going to the living room. He found his friends just as Jongdae said, playing Mario Kart, Baekhyun screaming at Chanyeol while trying to reach for his controller and Chanyeol just laughing, getting away from his boyfriend.

“Don’t be a bad loser Baekhyun,” Chanyeol messed Baekhyun’s blonde hair when the race was over.

“You’re a cheater! Why would you stop mid-race to hit me with a red shell?” Baekhyun slapped his hand away. Jongin sat next to them just smiling.

“Hey Jongin,” Chanyeol was the first to greet him, being on the other side of the couch, Baekhyun who was in the middle turned to look at Jongin.

“Hi, Jonginnie.”

“Hey, can I play?” He asked and Baekhyun handed him his controller.

“Good luck playing with Mr. Park Cheater Chanyeol,” Baekhyun rolled his eyes, sitting back as he watched the match restart.

A few rounds later where Jongin won and Chanyeol became one with the couch, Kyungsoo walked into the living room, wiping his hands with a towel. Since there was no space, he sat on Jongin’s lap once again, pecking his lips softly and looking at the other two.

“Can you guys help to set the table? Dinner is almost ready,” He said, both nodded and left the room right after. Jongin who had managed to remain calm, felt his groin twitch at the sudden pressure. Kyungsoo turned slightly in his lap and hugged him. This was odd, Kyungsoo was never the type to show affection in any place that wasn’t their home. He embraced him back, not knowing how to proceed with this, the only thing he knew is that it didn’t help his situation. “Nini?”

“Hmmm.”

“Are you hard?” Jongin felt the heat return to his cheeks when he processed this question. He cursed mentally at the tight pants he was wearing, he tightened his grip around Kyungsoo, burying his face on his boyfriend’s neck. “Do you need help?”

“What?” Jongin honestly couldn’t believe what Kyungsoo had just asked. Who was this guy and what had he done to his boyfriend?

“Come with me,” Kyungsoo stood up, pulling Jongin out of the couch. He walked past the kitchen and the dining area to the front entrance, opening the door to the coat closet and pushing Jongin into it. It was rather dark, clothes all around them, however, his eyes adjusted to the lack of light quickly, finally able to see Kyungsoo as he locked the door.

“Soo what are you—?”

“Shhh,” Kyungsoo pushed Jongin against the back wall, his hands heading directly to his crotch area, rubbing him in a way deadly over the clothes, making Jongin moan in the most embarrassing way. Sweet, sweet friction. “I need you to be silent Nini, can you do that for me?”

Jongin wasn’t sure, but he sure as hell would try.

“_Ahh, Soo_,” His voice broke when Kyungsoo infiltrated his hand inside Jongin’s pants, grabbing his hot, now full erection.

“Be quiet Nini or we will get caught,” He whispered, stroking Jongin’s dick with no mercy. He had felt Jongin was kind of hard and his brain couldn’t get over it. His initial intentions were to leave it until they got back home, but there was something about Jongin that just screamed to be touched right away. “Be a good boy and just let me do this.”

Jongin’s lungs were working hard to get the much-needed oxygen, he leaned forward, resting his forehead on Kyungsoo’s shoulder. Kyungsoo, on the other hand, managed to free his cock from the pants and the underwear, fastening the pace and driving Jongin insane. His knees were pure jelly and he held on to Kyungsoo to avoid falling. It was so hard to stay quiet.

With his free hand, Kyungsoo ran his fingers through Jongin’s hair because he knew he liked it. He was determined to make him come as fast as possible so they could both return to the dinner. He can hear his boyfriend’s hard breathing on his ear and it’s turning him on also, but he would definitely have to wait until they got home. He feels Jongin’s hands holding on to his arms meaning he was close.

Really close.

“Can you come for me, Nini?” He applies more pressure to his strokes, just enough to make Jongin jerk violently and moan uncontrollably into his shoulder, reaching his climax. Jongin during orgasm was the most beautiful thing to see, so sexy yet so pure. He felt the warm proof of the climax on his hand and he had no choice but to clean it up with the towel he had taken from the kitchen.

_Sorry Jun, sorry Dae_.

“Are you ok?” He asked Jongin, rubbing his back in circles.

“Yeah, just…,” Jongin took a deep breath. “Give me a second.”

“I love how you lose control when you come. You did really well,” Jongin moaned softly, still trying to do something with his racing heart. “I just feel sad we had to be silent, I love hearing you moan.”

“Stop.” Jongin groaned, he didn’t need to be turned on again. Kyungsoo chuckled.

They stood there for a moment until Jongin regained his composure and breath, they then exited the closet and moved quickly to the dining room where everybody was already serving dinner. It seemed nobody suspected a thing, so they mingled with the rest easily. They talked with their friends and laughed like nothing had happened, catching up with everybody. Minseok who arrived after they finished their business in the closet looked around the room confused.

“Guys, where is Yixing?”


End file.
